entry_pointfandomcom-20200214-history
The Deposit
"You know, most people will never rob a bank." "Tragic. More fun for rest of us though." The Protagonist and Rose in The Deposit. 'The Deposit' is the fourth mission in Entry Point chronologically, and the second mission released. Overview The Deposit is a mission in which you go to a bank that a person named Ryan Ross has located. The bank is known as "Cincinnati Trust". This specific bank holds a stash about Phoenix in its vault. You and your squad are the one(s) who are/were tasked with robbing said bank and retrieving the information for Halcyon. Objectives Plan A - Find a key, find a code, and open the vault. The problem is heat sensors in the vault. If you can interrupt the power to the bank, the sensors will reboot, giving you a window to get into the vault. The Vault # Get the vault keycard. # Get the vault code. # Hack both of security stations. (Loud only) Plan B - Plan B is thermite - or as Rose has started calling it, 'the fun plan'. You can burn a hole into the vault, but this is the last resort. We've arranged an alternate extraction route in case things go loud. It Down # Retrieve the thermite. # Start the reaction. # Wait for the thermite. # Secure the package. Escape Stealth # Escape on the van with the objective. Escape Loud # Plant thermite in the lobby. # Wait for the thermite. # Escape with the objective. Extra Objectives ID The Target # Hack the account manager computer (Maddox Grey's office). # OR search the bank records. Window of Opportunity A Stealth only # Sabotage the transformer by shooting it or placing a breaching charge. # Secure the target and exit the vault. (Extra loot, money, is optional) Sensors Shutdown A Stealth only # Find the blueprints in the bank records. (The task will not appear before doing this) # Wait for Rose to examine the blueprints. # Drill the marked location. (Use a silent drill to not get detected) Appearing characters * The Protagonist * Rose (Mission Coordinator) * Ryan Ross (only mentioned in mission briefing) Tips for Stealth Runs Infiltration If you are going stealth and carrying any unconcealed weapons or armor, put them in your equipment bag to ensure civilians will not see your weapons and thus will not become suspicious or call the police when they see you. You can take out up to 4 guards by luring them into the back alleyway, providing disguises and possibly keycards. * Do something suspicious (between 2 and 3 notches, but not raising the alarm) in front of the camera down the stairs (such as showing a weapon), wait for the guard to go down the stairs and knock him out, then shoot or disable the camera and wait for the other guard to come downstairs and knock him out. * Hide the bag(s) in the corner. * Do not wear a disguise yet. * Interference Do something suspicious in front of the other camera, then quickly loop it. * Interference Disable the other camera. * Knock out the guard that comes ONLY after he/she passes the dumpster, as the civilians will see if you do it earlier. (If you are on Operative+, civilians will suspect you even if the guard is behind the dumpster, so you should act quickly/take the guard hostage and move him/her away) An Engineer can be useful on the mission because you can disable the heat sensors from the door behind the bank that leads to the basement/vault floor. As a Hacker, you can hack both computers to unlock the vault in loud if you already have the vault keycard and code. * On Elite or Legend Difficulty, the second camera operator room (on the second floor) will have a heat sensor, requiring you to bring the Engineer perk in order to disable all cameras. An alternative method is to kill him/her through the second floor of the parking garage. You can also ADS the guard as you're opening the door if the Lower Level Operator has been dealt with. * The Sensors on the basement alleyway stairway and the Elite+ Sensor on the 2nd-floor cam room ONLY alert the camera operators. in the Elite difficulty, basement windows will be randomly bulletproofed. Legendary will always have bulletproof windows. Completing Objectives * Search for the Manager in order to obtain the vault keycard (in Rookie) and code (should be wearing a blue tie and always appears to have grey hair, he/she can also be identified by seeing the name the NPC type is identified as by looking at them) ** Spotting the manager will leave a blue tag on them, which allows you to recognize them without being spotted. * Interrogate the camera operators before knocking them out if your difficulty is Professional or higher. One of the two operators will reveal the code of a safe which contains the vault card, making opening it very easy. If you are a Thief or Thief subclass, this is unnecessary as Thieves can crack safes. * Both control rooms (camera operator rooms) are restricted areas and entering them is trespassing, even with a guard disguise. * Disguising as an employee will limit the areas you can walk to, but it allows you to move undetected by guards. However, you can still be detected by the manager. Guards will be considered trespassing if they go into the archives. While being an employee allows you to enter freely and searching through the files will only make you conspicuous. (Doesn't work on Elite and Legend.) * 'ID The Target" '''objective is almost necessary to complete this mission, telling which deposit box to drill/lockpick after entering the vault, saving valuable time. However, you will need to search the archives or hack the Account Manager computer in order to do it. After the objective is completed, the target will be marked if you have the "Plan A" or "Plan B" objectives active. '''Opening the Vault * Before opening the vault, sabotage the transformer or disable the sensors before walking in, otherwise, the alarm will trigger. If you sabotage the transformer, you will have 40 seconds on Rookie, 30 on Professional, Operative, and Elite, and only 20 on Legend to retrieve the package, so it is advised that you ID the target if you choose to sabotage the transformer. Also, forget about bagging any cash unless more than one person can enter the vault. The time given is too short to do so unless you are on Rookie or have lots of Conditioning perks In order to disable the heat-detecting sensors on the vault permanently, search the archives for blueprints. Rose will examine them and locate a special spot for you to drill, which will disable the vault sensors permanently. * When the vault is opened, a guard will come to investigate so be prepared to take him/her down unless you have knocked out all guards. Tips for Loud Runs Breaking In When attempting a loud heist, if you have a hacker or someone with the prodigy perk, it is recommended to attempt "Plan A," as it will prevent the extra cash from being destroyed from the thermite. However, do make necessary preparations as Plan A can take time for the hacking to complete itself. Attempt to take and hold as many hostages as possible by Holdups and Shouts, as this will increase the time before police arrive.' Avoid opening the back door. Civilians and Employees will use this opportunity to escape.' Hostages must be conscious and not fleeing to count towards the time bonus. Escape '''NEVER '''stand near the radius of the thermite. The thermite will inflict extreme damage to players, even while having armor protection. Snipers scale in power and accuracy as difficulty increases. When doing objectives, try to stay out of sight, and take them out when necessary. Trivia * The Deposit is the first story mission that Cishshato has released since Entry Point's creation. * The Deposit is the first mission that incorporates multiple disguises since Entry Point’s creation. * The Deposit was released on December 5th, 2018 in the form of "Public Early Access". * The Deposit was released with Rookie as the only playable difficulty. * On 12/12/18, Cishshato released Professional and Operative difficulties for The Deposit. ** On the same day, The Deposit came out of Early Access with Elite and Legend difficulties. * The mission takes place in Cincinnati. * Because of the mission's name, it was expected to relate with The Withdrawal. * Some think that Professional is easier than Rookie since when on Professional difficulty you don't need to take the manager hostage in order to obtain the vault keycard. * Sometimes, the offices that are next to and on the floor below the archives have the same name and position on their windows. * Bodies can be hidden in dumpsters outside. * You can open the safe that holds the keycard with a brick of C4, though it will obviously make noise. * A Raven can be found in one of the safes, though its position is unknown, so the sensors should be permanently disabled before attempting to look for it. Finding and obtaining the Raven will unlock it for purchase for all players participating in the mission. Category:Missions